Recently, EPDs have aroused extensive attention and are widely applied in E-book readers and other fields due to their low power consumption, no-backlight and the paper-like display. The EPDs are manufactured by means of charged electrophoretic particles directionally, which move in a direction opposite to their charge under the action of an electric field. In addition, they have good bistable characteristics. Therefore, the EPDs consume little power during static display and have a lower radiation than conventional liquid crystal displays, and thus are one of energy-saving and environmentally-friendly display technologies. However, EPDs still have a series of disadvantages, for example, slow response speed, ghosting easily occurring when an image is refreshed, blinking during image switching and the like. Due to these disadvantages, the display effect of EPDs is seriously affected, and the application range of EPDs is restricted in the market.
The gray level displaying in an EPD is mainly formed by applying a voltage sequence to a pixel electrode. The voltage sequence is called the driving waveform. A major disadvantage shown by an EPD is caused by the poor design of the driving waveform. The existing methods for eliminating ghosting in an EPD are mainly causing multiple times of refreshing between the black state and white state. These methods cause serious blinking in the display screen, thus affecting the comfort for reading. Meanwhile, since the duration for driving the display screen to display between white state and black state is long, the response speed of EPDs is also affected.